Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull
Rumors of an Indiana Jones IV production have persisted for more than a decade, with recent developments giving a projected release date of May 2008. George Lucas confirmed in April 2005 at the Star Wars Celebration III in London that he is in the process of finishing the script for the film. The script for this film seems to be the biggest problem. For several years now, since the major rumors of a fourth Indy film started, plans seem to be sitting on waiting for the final draft of the script. There have been multiple rumors that different scripts have been approved by different people at different times. Most recent reports say that Ford and Spielberg have the script in hand, but no date for shooting has been set. The film is set for release on May 22, 2008. Indy IV Timeline In an event to keep from updating the same old rumors, here is a short timeline of 'milestones' in the Indy IV film. * April 2006 - NEWS.com.au reports that Indy IV may be shot in Australia in 2007, the news coming from Frank Marshall. * March 2006 - Spielberg speaks out at the Oscars mentioning he is planning to take a year off. * January 2006 - Frank Marshall reports that shooting on Indy IV would likely happen after The Bourne Ultimatum, which starts shooting August 1st. * October 2005 - Lucas confirms at the 2005 Hollywood Awards that Indy IV is indeed coming. * April 2005 - Lucas confirms the script is in its finishing stages. Facts and Fiction * Henry Jones Sr. was in the script, but Sean Connery turned the film down, finding retirement too enjoyable. Lucas said they will do a quick re-write to exclude the character. * No Nazi's. The fourth film will take place 10-12 years after Last Crusade, set in the 1950's. * As of now, the title for the fourth film is a secret. There are plenty of rumors out there, but that is just what they are, rumors. Cast Confirmed *Harrison Ford — Professor Henry "Indiana" Jones Jr. *Cate Blanchett — Unknown *Shia LaBeouf — Unknown *Ray Winstone — Unknown *John Hurt - Unknown *Jim Broadbent - Unknown Rumored *Karen Allen — Marion Ravenwood *Kate Capshaw — Wilhelmina 'Willie' Scott Declined *Sean Connery — Professor Henry Jones Sr. - Declined due to retirement. Other *Marcus Brody will likely not appear in the film because Denholm Elliott died in 1992. *John Rhys-Davies was not asked to return as Sallah. Crew Confirmed *Director: Steven Spielberg *Producer: George Lucas *Writing credits: George Lucas (characters and story), David Koepp (screenplay) *Original Music: John Williams Rumored *Cinematographer: Janusz Kaminski *Editor: Michael Kahn Trivia * Indy IV will be shot with digital film, but not for a 3D release. Lucas and Spielberg intend on shooting Indy IV using the same techniques they used in the previous films, which means no CG, and emphasis on stunt men and similar shooting techniques. * Rumored working titles include Indiana Jones and the Ravages of Time and Indiana Jones and The Lost Continent * By June 3 2003, the script by Frank Darabont was being reported as being complete. But in April 2004, the project was officially shelved once more after George Lucas rejected the script by Frank Darabont earlier. Reportedly, Lucas did not like Darabont's handling of the storyline between Indy and his brother (both Indy's father played by Sean Connery and brother, a role for which Kevin Costner was rumored to be considered, were to have roles in the new movie). In media reports Frank Darabont indicated he was "disappointed" with the decision. 4